My darling little Bad girl
by The venom in her words
Summary: Duncan has always been drawn to good girls, and he always ends up alone. But Heather is not exactly a good girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this was just a short chapter to get things in flow, I know it's no that good. But there was barly anything for this couple and they are my fav td pairing so thought I'd give it a shot.**

Gwen had always been a good girl, despite her gothic exterior. Yes at times she could be cold but she was far from cold hearted. Duncan, was bad boy. Good girl and bad boy never work out in the end. Just like with Courtney he had managed to screw it up. Courtney had been a good-ish girl to. Huh maybe he had a type. Nahh he had liked the bad streak in both of them. Even those it wasn't o much bad, more naughty.

But now Duncan was alone. His badassness had led him to prision. He had been bailed of course, but it still secretly had scared the life out of him. He's never admit he'd almost been someone's bitch, ha! No one ever needed to know. But what made him the most uncomfortable was how alone he felt when he got back to his crappy apartment. No one came to visit anymoe. Not even his mom. Perhaps she had givin up on him like his father had. The phone never rang, no mail ever came. Duncan was alone.

Duncan didn't miss Gwen. He hadn't missed Courtney in ages. Perhaps he missed Zoey, and hell even Scott. He missed DJ and Geoff to and even Owen. And he even might just slightly miss Heather.

Heather, now she was a bad girl. She made him look nice. A true ice queen. But there was something about her. Heather had a seductive touch to her, she was like a siren or something. You fall in love and then she pulls you to the deepest part of the ocean and eats your heart. Yep, totally Heather. But Duncan couldn't deny that she had a strange hold over him. As much as she annoyed him, she also intreged him. Even when she was bald, it had been her he had thought about when he pleasered himself. Not Courtney or Gwen or anyone eles, always Heather. And he hated it. It's not like he had feelings for the bitch or anything. It was just that deep down there was a part of him that wanted her. Craved her more than anything. But why?

He had pretended to be annoyed at the call from one of the interns saying there was going to be a total drama reunion lunch hosted by Chris. But he was secretly exsited, not that he's ever admit I though.

He made sure to arrive fasonably late. But he didn't exactly get what he expected.

Barly anyone was there. Chris greeted him loudly from the pool side.

"Where is everyone?" Duncan asked.

"these are the only people that desided to come." Chef said.

"are you fucking kidding me!?" Duncan said looking around.

Harold, Cody, Sierra, Joe and the two idiot best friends were the only people here.

"I knew you were a nice guy Duncan. Couldn't refuse a party invite." Chris mocked.

"wouldn't exactly call this a party bro." Duncan hissed. "Im out."

Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Ew what the hell!? This is such a loser party." A sharp voice said from behind.

Duncan smirked to himself. Actully, maybe I'll stay for a bit."


	2. Chapter 2

Heather didn't look please to see him. "I thought you went to jail." She snorted.

Duncan sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Yeah I did. But honestly, Chris was totally asking for it."

"I know. Stupid Chris and his stupid show. I mean how many times have we almost died?" Heather said

"Whoa, you actually agree with me?" Duncan asked. "Not even Scott agreed with me."

Heather laughed, "Scott hasn't been here long enough. "

"I can hear you!" Chris said from across the lot. "And this is a no Chris hate zone. Either suck it up or leave."

Duncan snorted. "This party's dead Chris." Heather snickered I agreement. "Wanna ditch these losers?" Duncan asked her. "You read my mind." She replied

"So, where's your boyfriend." Duncan asked as he handed Heather a strawberry smoothie. The two had found a nice grassy spot over looking the highway. "Were on a break." She said bitterly.

"Aw it's not working out? Who knew?"

"Look who's talking."

"Hey."

"We'll probably get back together in a couple days, this always happens."

"Why?"

"Because he's a fucking bitch that's why." Heather spat. "He's super controlling and totally entitled and wont stop flirting with other girls."

"Wow you'd think after he got you he wouldn't need any other girls attention."

" Ha ha." Heather groaned

"It wasn't a joke. I'm serious. I mean your look at you."

"What about me?" Heather said, smirking slightly.

"Your easily the hottest girl I have ever seen, even when you were bald."

Heather gave a pleased grunt.

Duncan awkwardly stirred his smoothie. "Your to good for him you know."

Heather laughed bitterly. "No, were pretty good pair, both greedy no good dirt bags." She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

"Heather..."

"Hey whatever, maybe I wont get back with him straight away, have some fun or something, make him realize he's not the only hot one in the relationship."

"Do you want to go back to him?"

"Of course I do. I mean I hate him, but I sort of love him to."

"Yeah..I know that feeling."

"Courtney?"

"….no."

Heather looked at him for a while, " can I tell you something?"

"Yeah whatever."

"…"

"Come on spit it out babe."

"Ok don't judge me."

"heh."

"I'm serious!"

"Alright alright, what is it?"

"Sometimes I only go back to Alejandro because he's the only person who's ever loved me. And I…I don't know, I guess I'm scared that I'll die alone."

"…" Duncan was shocked. Heather? Admitting to being scared of being alone.

"Never mind, forget I said anything."

"I feel the same."

"What?"

"ive been alone for like three months now, and it sucks. It's like no one cares about me anymore. And I act like I like it this way but I don't. You're the only person who's given a shit about me in forever. Well. Besides Chris but that doesn't really count."

"People love you Duncan, you've got nothing to worry about. You've got friends and your sorta nice sometimes and funny and..uh."

"You honestly think that?"

"Yeah."

"Look..I know Leshawnas throwing a big everyone hates Chris party over at some loser club, I'm sure they'd let you in."

"Yeah I got her text."

"Well then why didn't you go stupid? Saying you're lonely and stuff."

"Because I just got it a couple minuets ago, and I kinda wanted to stay with you. I'm assuming you weren't invited yeah?"

"Ha of course not." Heather gave Duncan a skeptical look. "Why do you want to hang out with me instead?"

Duncan shrugged. "Don't know, I just do."

Heather smiled slightly. "Thanks..i'm glad."

Duncan looked over at her and the two briefly made eye contact.

"Is this real?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair. "It's real human hair if that's what you're asking."

Duncan laughed, " That's so gross."

"psshh no it's not. It's practically mine."

Duncan smiled. "It looks good though."

"I know.

Duncan knew she had extensions, he could figure that much out. He just wanted an excuse to touch her. He didn't know why, but right now, staying here with her felt somewhat right. He had told her the truth when he said he ditched Leshawnas party for her. But he had gotten hat text hours before he saw heather. He knew more people would be there than with Chris. But Heather and LeShawna never clicked, so he told his sassy friend he was busy, and drove all the way out to Chris and Chefs lame party, hoping she would make an appearance.

"Hey." Heather said. "wanna catch a movie? There's a creepy old theater over there."

"Sounds like my kinda place." Duncan said.

And the two walked of side by side to some low quality movie theater to watch a movie they both had already seen. But for some reason, it felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry short chapter I know, got a lotttt of school stuff, but I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews :)**

Heather didn't smile much. But she was the only woman who could look so good with a scowl on her face. But Duncan wanted to see her smile. Not because she was about to be handed a million bucks or something awful was about to happen to Gwen, but because he maybe sorta wanted her to smile because of him. And not because he was in a great amount of pain. But it was a dumb idea, this was Heather. But most of all it was him. Heather and him, he and Heather, Heather and Duncan….Deather. God he felt like an idiot. The wall around Heathers heart was made of steel. And her eyes were not on him.

Duncan stared at his celling, watching the fan as if it were interesting. He checked his phone for about the sixths time that minuet. But she still hadn't texted him. Of course she wouldn't, she had a boyfriend to. Just ahh damnit.

He checked his Facebook to see if anything interesting was going on. Three notifications. Courtney was hosting an event, some stupid singing thing. Scout accepted his friend request. And Heather liked his profile picture. WAIT! Heather liked his profile picture? Oh god that was amazing. I mean calm down it's just a facebook like. But he hadn't changed it in months, that means she went on his page! Yessss Duncan you still got it.

Better remove himself from Courtney's event. Ugh it was a one woman show. God did she really think she had talent. Sure she could sing, but she was so annoying that it didn't matter.

Then he got a sick, cruel idea.

_….gonna crash Courtney's event, you in?_

He clicked send. She didn't like Courtney right? She wouldn't think he was being a jerk right? A moment later a message from heather appears.

_I'm in._


End file.
